Hormones
by baby-kkamjongie
Summary: [ChanKai] Story One: Bath. Park Chanyeol memang selalu bertingkah gila, maka jangan tanya bagaimana jika dia dalam mode 'turn on'. Tidak kenal situasi, tempat ataupun waktu. Kalau sudah begitu maka Jongin lah yang akan kena getahnya. Dia tidak bisa menolak, yang ia lakukan hanyalah memaki―"Dasar hormon sialan,"―dan memohon dengan begitu memalukan sambil melenguh―"F-faster…"


**Hormones**

**Story One: Bath**

Pair:

**ChanKai**

_Porn Without Plot_

* * *

Park Chanyeol memang selalu bertingkah gila, maka jangan tanya bagaimana jika dia dalam mode '_turn on'_. Tidak kenal situasi, tempat ataupun waktu. Kalau sudah begitu maka Jongin lah yang akan kena getahnya. Dia tidak bisa menolak, yang ia lakukan hanyalah memaki―"Dasar hormon sialan,"―dan memohon dengan begitu memalukan sambil melenguh―"_F-faster_…"

* * *

.

Jongin menikmati waktu mandinya. Setelah seharian dipenuhi jadwal padat dan berlatih untuk konser mereka yang hanya tinggal menghitung hari, berendam benar-benar terasa menyenangkan. Otot-otot kakunya mulai rileks dan Jongin merasa jika rasa lelahnya perlahan menguap di setiap hembusan nafasnya.

Jongin memang selalu suka lama-lama berada di dalam kamar mandi. Sayang sekali member grup mereka itu terhitung terlalu banyak hingga ia tidak bisa sering-sering melakukan hobinya yang satu ini. Ia tertawa saat memainkan gelembung-gelembung sabun di sekitarnya. Ia bahkan meminjam bebek karet dari Tao untuk menemaninya mandi. _He is just a kid, right?_

Tapi sayang kesenangan Jongin itu tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Saat mendengar ketukan di pintu dan suara seseorang memanggil namanya. _"Jongin!"_

Alis Jongin tertaut saat mengenali siapa pemilik jenis suara itu. Meski begitu ia berteriak sebagai balasan, cukup kesal sebenarnya. "Apa Chanyeol-hyung? Aku belum selesai mandi."

Bunyi seseorang dari luar yang mencoba membuka pintu dari luar terdengar. _"C'mon, kkamjong. Kau sudah di dalam selama sejam." _Suara Chanyeol kembali terdengar dari balik pintu. _"Aku butuh kamar mandi sekarang,"_ lanjutnya dengan nada lebih pelan.

Jongin diam dan sama sekali tidak berniat mengerti kebutuhan salah satu hyungnya itu. "Kalau begitu gunakan kamar mandi lain, silahkan~" Jongin tertawa.

"_Kau bercanda? Cepat buka pintunya!"_ Suara pintu yang coba dibuka semakin terdengar brutal.

"Tidak mau!" teriaknya keras.

"_Kim Jongin!"_

Jongin menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan. "Tidak dengar!"

Dan lima menit kemudian berlalu dengan tidak adanya balasan suara lain lagi dari arah luar. Mungkin Chanyeol hyung benar-benar pergi memakai kamar mandi lain, batinnya. Ia memejamkan matanya acara santainya kembali terganggu saat getaran ponsel yang ia taruh di atas kloset tertutup terdengar.

Jongin memanjangkan tangannya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Hati-hati agar tidak menceburkannya ke bak. Ada satu pesan di layar ponselnya dan ia membuka pesan itu tanpa melihat siapa pengirimnya.

Dari : **Chanyeol-hyung**

[_image_]

Buka pintunya sekarang atau aku akan mengirimkan foto itu pada ponsel semua member dan bahkan meng-_uplod_-nya ke internet. Cepat sayang, aku tidak punya banyak waktu 3― **14.03**

"Sial!" Jongin secepat kilat bangkit dari bath up dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia bahkan tidak repot-repot mengambil handuk untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang saat ini. Ia membuka pintu sedikit dan mengintipkan kepalanya keluar. Bisa ia lihat Chanyeol-hyung _tersayang_nya sedang berdiri di depannya dengan seringai menyebalkan. Mata Jongin menyelak galak. "Lakukan dan aku akan membunuhmu, hyung," ancamnya.

Jongin benar-benar akan membunuh hyungnya itu jika niatannya memang terjadi. Apa jadinya dia jika fotonya yang dalam keadaan terikat di ranjang dengan keadaan _half naked_ dan kacau itu sampai tersebar?

Jongin benar-benar menyesal untuk mengakui perasaan pada hyungnya di waktu pertama, setiap mengingat kejadian malam itu. Masih ia ingat saat mereka selesai melakukan 'itu' untuk pertama kali. Jongin bahkan jatuh sakit selama dua hari. Siapa yang menyangka jika hyungnya yang satu itu tak lebih dari sekantung hormon berjalan? Dan Jongin dengan begitu bodohnya melemparkan dirinya dengan begitu saja. Seakan melemparkan anak ayam pada singa yang lapar. Dan sekarang ia bahkan harus bertanggung jawab setiap sang hyung _membutuhkan_ dirinya.

Chanyeol mengumbar senyum sexy. Ia memang selalu memberi Jongin senyuman sejenis itu alih-alih senyum bodoh yang selalu ia tampilkan di depan orang lain.

Jongin mengintip ke sekitar, tidak melihat siapapun di sekitar sana. "Apa maumu, hyung?" bisik Jongin.

"You."

Jongin merasakan tubuhnya meremang melihat tatapan Chanyeol saat ini pada dirinya. Firasatnya sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi makanya ia langsung berusaha menutup pintu kamar mandi itu lagi dan mendorong Chanyeol sejauh mungkin. Tapi Chanyeol entah kenapa menjadi lebih cepat dan lebih kuat hingga berhasil mendorongnya balik dan melangkah masuk lalu mengunci pintu di belakangnya.

"H-hyung yang lain bisa dengar..."

"Maka dari itu kau harus sedikit tenang."

"Lain kali saja, hyung, kumohon." Jongin mencoba membebaskan dirinya tapi Chanyeol malah semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka dan menahan kedua tangannya menempel dinding. Bagian bawah Chanyeol sudah mengeras dan itu tandanya dia sama sekali tidak bisa menolak. Sial.

"Kau tidak bisa melawanku, baby-Jong," ujar Chanyeol penuh seringai kemenangan.

Ya, tentu saja. Lihat saja dia sekarang, terjebak antara dinding dan tubuh Chanyeol dalam keadaan _naked_ tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Dia merasa seperti hidangan lezat siap santap saat melihat Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya. Sebelum benar-benar mencicipi lehernya.

"D-dasar hormon sialan," umpat Jongin pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, memberi Chanyeol akses yang lebih luas untuk menjamah perpotongan lehernya. Chanyeol memang punya masalah dengan mengontrol hormonnya yang meledak-ledak. Bukan kali ini saja sang hyung merapenya seperti ini. Sering. Terlalu sering. Mereka akan melakukannya kapanpun dan dimanapun tempat yang memungkinkan. Entah sudah berapa kali Jongin merasakan dorongan kasar Chanyeol di dalam dirinya melawan dinding. Jongin membencinya? Anehnya tidak. Justru ia sangat menikmatinya.

Tubuhnya bergetar pelan saat merasa lutut Chanyeol menekan bagian dalam pahanya. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak membantu karena pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu kini sudah beralih lebih rendah dan sedang memanja _nipple_ miliknya. "Aa―h…hyung." Jongin merosot lemas pada dinding kamar mandi, merasa benar-benar kosong dan perlu sentuhan.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan beralih untuk melepas seluruh pakaian hingga benar-benar naked. Setelah itu ia membantu Jongin berdiri dan menuntunnya ke dalam bath up. Ini pengalaman pertama mereka untuk bercinta di sana. Ah, otak gila Chanyeol mulai lagi. Hyungnya itu memang selalu menemukan cara-cara dan tempat kreatif untuk bercinta.

Jongin berbaring di atas tubuh Chanyeol di dalam bath up. Merasakan sesutu yang keras menekan pinggulnya.

"I need you," bisik Chanyeol sensual sambil mengelus pahanya yang sepenuhnya terendam air. Bibir pemuda itu bergerak kurang ajar di sekitar leher dan cuping telinganya. Menggoda dia.

Jongin yang terangsang menggesekkan pantatnya di atas Chanyeol dengan sensual. "Fill me, hyung," pintanya.

Chanyeol tidak membuang waktu, mengangkat sedikit pinggul Jongin dan menempatkan _dick_nya di depan belahan pantat itu. Dan mendorongnya perlahan.

Tubuh Jongin menegang, melengkung. "Ahhh―" Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal lain kecuali kesenangan yang ia dapat setiap Chanyeol bergerak dalam dirinya dan mendorongnya lebih keras, bersamaan dengan sensasi masuknya air yang terasa dingin. Membuat sensasi unik yang langka. Ia menoleh untuk sebuah ciuman dan Chanyeol menyambutnya dalam ciuman yang panas dan dalam. Tangan Jongin bahkan sampai kebas saat ia mengeratkan pegangan pada sisi-sisi bath up untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, sementara tangan nakal Chanyeol tengah bermain dengan _dick _dan _nipple_ miliknya. "F-faster…" ia mengerang tidak tahu malu.

Chanyeol menyeringai dan memberinya pukulan keras yang melesak pada prostatnya. Membuat Jongin mengelinjat dan mengerangkan nama Chanyeol dengan nada rendah dan seksi.

Jongin dan Chanyeol datang bersama untuk beberapa dorongan keras lainnya. Mengerangkan nama pasangangannya dalam kepuasan saat melihat sensasi putih yang memabukkan.

"C-cum―a-ahh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baby-Jong."

"Hm?"

"My dick hard again right now," kata Chanyeol menyeringai, memberikan sebuah penberitahuan.

Mata Jongin membola. "What the―" Jongin yang sedari tadi nyaman di dalam pelukan Chanyeol karena kelelahan mulai berontak. Karena Chanyeol sudah mulai meraba-raba lagi tubuhnya. "LEPASKAN AKU PARK CHANYEOL! DASAR KANTUNG HORMON SIALAN!"

"Tidak akan pernah, Baby-Jong. Tidak akan pernah."

Another round, _eh_?

**FIN~**

* * *

Just for fun hehe ^^

I'd like ChanKai because they're look cute together. And really, they're make me so addicted ^^


End file.
